


That Time Jefferson Wasn't An Asshole

by munnylily



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Racial slurs, this is my first fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munnylily/pseuds/munnylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton did not like Thomas Jefferson. He didn’t. The reason his heart started beating faster whenever he was around, was anticipation for the inevitable argument. Anytime Alex said something, Jefferson would suddenly appear, ready to disagree with him, and they would argue about whatever it was viciously, sometimes for hours. It drove all of their friends insane, but they couldn’t seem to help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Jefferson Wasn't An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at writing something not for school. Comments would be appreciated so I know whether or not to continue. Alex is part Latino on on his mom's side and there are a couple of slurs aimed at him for that. But it's really fluffy after that.

“Hamilton.”

“Jefferson.”

“How’s your day been?” Jefferson was always polite at the start of any conversation, maybe Alex should try to keep it civil this time. 

“It was going great until you showed up. Thanks for ruining my good mood.” Came out of Alex’s mouth before he even thought to say it. It was going so well too. He sighed at his lack of a brain to mouth filter, “What do you want Jefferson?”

Alexander Hamilton did not like Thomas Jefferson. He didn’t. The reason his heart started beating faster whenever he was around, was anticipation for the inevitable argument. Anytime Alex said something, Jefferson would suddenly appear, ready to disagree with him, and they would argue about whatever it was viciously, sometimes for hours. It drove all of their friends insane, but they couldn’t seem to help themselves. 

Before Jefferson had a chance to respond, a couple of guys who’d been harassing Alex decided now was a good time to stop by. He didn't know their names so he'd been called them ignoramus #1 and #2 in his head.

Ignoramus #1 clapped Alex hard on the shoulder and asked, “Hey Jefferson, having fun messing with our little chico here?”

#2, was of course never far behind #1, “We have a lot of fun don’t we amigo?” He reached over and tapped Alex’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Chico is a bit too feisty for us sometimes, but he knows his place, don't you border nigger?”

Alex had jerked himself out of #1’s hold and opened his mouth to say something scathing about their mothers, when something incredible happened. Jefferson reached over, pulled Alex’s arm and placed himself slightly in front of him protectively. Alex looked at him confused.

“You are going to listen to me very carefully. You are going to apologize to Alex for calling him that and then you are never going to touch him or speak to him ever again. If you do not do as I say, I will use some of my family's many connections to absolutely ruin both of your lives. Am I understood?” Jefferson glared at them until them both nodded, wide-eyed and speechless. “Now apologize.”

The two of them stuttered through an apology and a promise to leave Alex alone, then took off, walking very fast and glancing back every so often. Alex waited until they were both out of sight before rounding on Jefferson.

“What did you do that for? I can handle myself you know. What the hell were you thinking Jefferson —”

“How long have they been harassing you?” Jefferson interrupted, his eyes seemed to blaze with anger, “Have you reported them to the administration?” Alex shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again, “Of course you haven’t because you’re Alexander Hamilton. You have a ‘fight me’ attitude programmed into your DNA. You wouldn't ask for help if you were trapped in a small cage with a rabid bear.”

Alex Sputtered, “Well I certainly wouldn’t have asked you for help. We’re enemies, enemies don’t threaten bullies for one another.” Alex paused, “I was actually kinda expecting you to join in. I think they were, too. Why didn't you?”

Alex saw Jefferson’s face flash with hurt before he could cover it up — and that totally didn't make something in Alex’s chest clench painfully, it didn’t, “It’s not like I actually hate you Hamilton. I argue with you because… well… I… ” Jefferson trailed off and for a moment the two just stared into one another’s eyes — which totally didn’t make Alex’s stomach go all fluttery and shit — before Jefferson seemed to catch himself. He burst out quickly, “ Well that’s not important. I wasn't gonna just stand there while those guys acted like bigoted assholes, and I certainly wasn't going to join in. I might mess around with you Alexander, but there’s a line and they crossed way over it.” Jefferson looked ready to argue if Alex disagreed, but… Alex believed him. And, knowing that Jefferson actually cared about him, even slightly, definitely caused Alex’s heart to flutter, just a little.

“Well… thanks I guess. For standing up for me.” Alex shuffled his feet and glanced away then back to Jefferson, who was giving him a soft look, the likes of which Alex never thought he’d see directed at him. 

“Any time.” Jefferson said simply. 

The look stayed and before Alex could lose his courage, he leaned up on his tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Jefferson’s cheek. As he pulled back, he saw that Jefferson’s face was slightly flushed, and he stared at Alex with amazement and disbelief, a small smile on his lips. Alex wanted to kiss the smile off those lips but he held himself back. “Is there anything I can do to repay you,” Alex only hesitated a second before adding, “Thomas?”

“If you —” His voice broke from his nerves. He had to pause and clear his throat before trying again, “If you would be amenable, a date would be a nice place to start.” Thomas sighed with relief when Alex beamed up at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Great. How about after the debate meeting on Friday, we walk over to that Thai place, the one on the corner?”

Alex felt like he was floating, “Sure, that sounds great.” He cursed how breathless he sounded, but it made Thomas smile even wider. They became lost in their own little world. Staring at one another and smiling like idiots.

The minute bell startled both out of their reverie. Thomas look mournfully at Alex, “We should get to class.”

“Yeah.” Thomas turned to leave but Alex grabbed his arm before he got very far, “I know most people wait until after the first date to have their first kiss but since ours won’t be until Friday I was hoping that we could —” Suddenly Thomas was very close and there was a mouth being pressed against his.

Now normally Alex despises being cut off, but this he could get used to. Thomas’s lips seemed to fit against his perfectly. It was soft and sweet and such a cliche, but better than anything he had imagined — not that he spent much time imagining what Jefferson’s lips would feel like against his own. Alex felt Thomas sigh against him as he pulled away and he wanted more than anything to pull Thomas back and kiss him again. But they really did need to get to class. If he was late again, Washington would give him a detention and now, more than ever, he needed his Friday evening to be free. 

“See you Friday, Thomas.”

“Bye, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I dig constructive criticism so if something bugged you, feel free to leave a comment. C:


End file.
